Who would have thought (Remus Lupin love story)
by Amber Lupin nee Black
Summary: Who would have thought my life could turn around for the good. My twin brother Sirius and I are off to Hogwarts. There we meet James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. Who knew going to Hogwarts would change our lives forever.
1. Info about Amber Black

Hi everyone i'm Amber Alaina Black

I have a twin brother names Sirius Black and we have a great bond

Our Family is full of PURE BLOOD MANIACS really I could care less if you were muggle-born or Half-bloods

My mums name is Walburga Black (Stupid Name but its true looked it up) Fathers name Orion Black which would explain my bros middle name

My younger brothers name is Regulus Arcturus Black.

My family is a Slytherin, but I truly want to be a Gryffindor but I'd most likely be disowned.

Siri's and mine birthday is November 3rd 1959

I'm Strong, nice, brave, and most imporantly I LOVE PRANKING same as my bro

I'm also a Animagus but my brother doesn't know I've been one for 5 years, so I because on when I was 6 we are 11 now. My animagus is a Gray wolf with blue eyes I LOVE IT!

Looks- I have brown wavy hair and light blue eyes

I like reading and writing

My bro says im lucky to have blue eyes because he has gray

Friends- None yet

Cruch- NOT YET

BEST FRIEND- SIRIUS  
Got to go to get ready to leave for Hogwarts now BYE!


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts part 1

A/N I wrote the chapter and it didn't save

Amber POV

I woke up by the sound of the alarm clock. I sat up and then heard yelling downstairs. I get up and get dressed in /ambers_train_ride/set?id=70509126 and walked downstairs.  
"What is all the noise Sirius?" I ask.  
"WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" He yelled.  
"Wow Sirius some times I wonder how you are my brother much less my twin,"  
"You know you love me,"  
"Ya keep telling yourself that," I say as mum walkes in.  
"Hi, kids now you exited for Hogwarts?" She asked.  
"Yes, can we go now?" We ask, she rolled her eyes at us, she's just jealous of our awesome twin thing.  
"Go pack then we can go," She said.  
"Ok." We say and run and pack.  
I hate packing it takes forever and its already 8:30 the train leaves at 11:00 need to hurry.  
After I was done I ran downstairs with Sirius and mum waiting for us, I run up to the floo powder and grabbed some.  
"Ready Sirius?" I ask.  
"Of Course,"  
We arrive and I look around amazed, so many people. I look at mum and she has a sick look on her face.  
"Mum whats wrong?" I ask.  
"Filthy little Mud-Bloods," She says.  
"Lets go kids, Diagon Ally," Mum said.  
I didn't see what the differance is there still wizards, and witches, but of course my mum is a Pure-Blood maniac.  
We got to Ollivanders wand show, and he welcomed us here are our wands /amber_siriuss_wand/set?id=70515034.  
We walked out and on to get the rest of our stuff, I didn't see where I was going because I ran into a red headed girl.  
"Sorry, i'm Amber Black Pure-Blood, First year. This is my brother Sirius Black also a first year," I say.  
"No problem, I'm Lily Evans, Muggle-Born, First year as well." She says. I look at my mum and she starts pulling me away.  
"Filthy Little MUD-BLOOD," Mum yells. I look at Lily and she has tears in her eyes. I mouthed to her sorry.  
~2 hours and 25 minutes later~

"We're here," Mum says. Sirius and I run up and give her a hug.  
"Remember if you still want to be in this family you must be in Slytherin, if you are not you better look for a different place to live," She says, and I gasp.  
'But I want to be in Gryffindor' I thought.  
We ran and jumped on the train and found a empty compartment. The train started moving when 4 people come up to us.  
"Hi i'm James Potter, can we sit here everywhere else is full,"  
"Ya of course, and Lily is that you?" I ask. She looked up with red puffy eyes and nodded.  
"Damn mother," Sirius said.  
"I'm so sorry Lily," I said hugging her.  
"It's ok, and the rest of you are?" Lily asked.  
"Remus Lupin,"  
"P-Peter Pettigrew,"  
I sit back and take out my book its a muggle book called Eragon. If mum knew I had it I would be so dead.  
"You like Eragon?" Remus asked.  
"Ya have you read it?"  
"Ya its a good book,"  
"NERDS," Sirius and James say looking at Remus, Lily, and Me who are reading.  
"SHUT UP," Remus and me say. Everyone laughs and we put away our books.  
~hour and a half later~  
"We better get our robes on," Lily said looking at me. I nod and we go to the changing room, which was really easy to find it was at the end of the train.  
We walk in and I change into this /ambers_school_clothes/set?id=70523706.  
We walk back to the compartment to the boys laughing.  
"Why are you guys laughing?" I ask.  
"I was telling them the story of you ice skating," He said.  
"I only fell a few times," I say.  
"Few hundred," He said and everyone but me laugh.

~Hour and a half later~

We came to a stop and left to get onto the boats, we were racing because it was fun. Remus and I in one boat, Lily and James in another, and Sirius with some random girl (no suprise there).  
"WE'RE WINNING!" I yell.  
"NO FOR LONG," Lily, James, and Sirius yell.  
Few minutes later we are on shore.  
"WE WON," I say hugging Remus.  
"By a inch," Lily, James, and Sirius say.  
"WE STILL WON," Remus yelled.  
"Remus is now my favorite," I say hugging him. He was blushing, he looks so cute when he blushes, NO WHAT I'M I SAYING.  
We walk into the Wogwarts castle, and wait with a whole bunch of first years. Then finally a teacher walks in saying that they are ready for us. We walk in and I gasp so many people, I heard a few others gasp to.  
"First years before we can begain I will explain why we are up here. We will be sorting you into a house, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindorm and Slytherin, when I call your name come up," She says.  
"Lets see first up is AMBER BLACK,"


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts part 2

Slowly I walk up to the hat. Gryffindor I want to be in Gryffindor but if I'm in anything but Slytherin i'll be disowned, maybe my mother will understand, no that wont happen my mother is not a understanding person.  
I get up to the stool and take a seat.  
"Ah, another...," It begain but before it could finish I scream falling from the stool.  
"Th-The hat just spook!" I yelled and everyone in the great hall started laughing. My entire face burned with embarrassment.  
I stood back up and sat on the took a sit and the sorting hat was placed back on my head.  
"Ok were was I? Oh of couse another Black but different you dont care about blood type. Lets see you are cunning like a Slytherin, smart and kind like a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and brave and loyal like a Gryffindor! Lets go with GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said.  
The Gryffindor table clapped, while the Slytherin table shot me looks saying "Blood Traitor", I got up and walked to my table.  
"Sirius Black," The teacher handling the sorting hat said.  
2 minutes later I heard Gryffindor and stood up and clapped. Sirius came down and sat across from me.  
"Sirius lets play a game,"  
"Ok what?"  
"Everytime someone is called up we say was house they will be put in,"  
"Ok,"  
"Remus Lupin," The teacher said.  
"Gryffindor," I said.  
"Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff," Sirius said.  
One minute later. "Gryffindor," Remus comes down and sits next to me.  
"Told you,"  
"Whatever,"  
Remus gave us a weird look. "Nevermind," We said.  
"James Potter,"  
"Gryffindor," We both say.  
The hat was not even on his head yet when we heard "Gryffindor."  
"Lilly Evens,"  
"Ravenclaw," Sirius said.  
"Hufflepuff," I say.  
"Gryffindor,"  
"Really," We both say shocked.  
"Severes Snape,"  
"Slytherin," James, Remus, Sirius, and I all say.  
"Slytherin," The hat yelled.  
"Peter Pettigrew,"  
"Gryffindor," We all say.  
"Gryffindor," Was all I heard before I spaced out.  
A hour later dinner was done, and we were all going to bed. We were led up to out house by the head boy. I don't know his name.  
"Fairy wings," The head boy said, and a picture of a fat lady opened.  
"Wow," Everyone said the place was covered in red and gold.  
I depart from the group after telling everyone good-night and head up to my dorm. On a door I see the names.  
Molly Prewett  
Alice (Dont know last name)  
Lilly Evens  
Amber Black  
I open the door pick a bed and fall on it. Not even bothering to change my clothes I fall asleep.


	4. First day and the Howler

The next morning I woke and got into normal clothes classes done start for another 2 days so I put on this polyvore. I look at the clock and see its 8:00 might as well wake the boys and go get something to eat. I walk out of my room and down to the common room there was no sign of the boys, so I walk up the stairs looking for their room, I walked up and down the first years hall like 5 time and couldn't find there names, I looked at one of the door and in big letter was JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, AND PETER PETTIGREW. Wow I have terrible eyes sight.  
I walk up to my brothers bed and drag him off. His grey eyes fluttered open and he looks at me.  
"Bloody hell Amber what was that form," He asked.  
"I'm hungry and I don't want to get lost alone, now help me way the rest." I told him  
We walk over to Remus' bed and flipped him. He opens his eyes and looks at us and we told him to be quiet. We walked over to James' bed and flipped him, but he fit his head on the nightstand then the floor, he groaned in pain.  
"What the hell," He whispered.  
"Sorry," We said.  
We walked over to Peter's bed and flipped him, but he stayed asleep. So I thought about it and I got an idea. I walked over to him and yelled " PETER WAKE UP!" He shot up and looked around. "What," He said. "Are you hungry?" I asked and he nodded.  
We walked down stairs and out of the common room. I looked at all the stairs and was looking around.  
"Anyone know what way to go?" I asked.  
"No," So we start walking in random directions after about a half hour we made it. "The are to many stairs and hallways in this school," I said walking to the gryffindor table and sitting down. The guys joined and and we all started pilling food onto out plates. I looked at the Slytherin table and they where staring at Sirius and me.  
"Yes I know we're gorgeous but you know its rude to stare," I yelled to the Slytherin's who turned red. Peter, James, Remus, Sirius and I started laughing.  
"Sirius are we going to be pranking this year?" I asked.  
"Of 'course," He replied.  
"Wait pranking you guys are pranksters?" James asked.  
"Yep," We said.  
"Sweet I love pranking," He said.  
"Remus, Peter you want to prank with us?" I asked. They nodded.  
"We need a group name," I said.  
"I have an idea how about the Marauders," James said. We all nodded.  
"We will be the best pranksters that walked the halls of Hogwarts, The Marauder," I said and everyone agreed. We started planing our first prank when a owl showed up.  
"Sirius isn't that moms owl?" I asked scared of what was coming. He nodded and we gulped.  
The red letter landed on the table. We stared at it for 2 minutes.  
"Aren't you guys going to open it?" James asked. We shook our head. James grabbed it and opened it.  
"SIRIUS ORIAN BLACK AND AMBER ALAINA BLACK YOU HAVE DISGRACED THIS FAMILY THE MOMENT YOU WHERE PUT IN GRYFFINDOR I'LL BE SENDING ALL YOUR STUFF TO HOGWARTS AND YOU WILL NOT STEP BACK IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN FROM THIS MOMENT YOU ARE DISOWNED," The howler said.  
I started crying and Sirius held me and tried to calm me down the whole hall including the teachers looked at us sadly. After a while I stopped crying and walked James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and I walked back to the common room.  
James looked at me and started saying sorry over and over again and staying he should of opened the letter, I ignored him.  
This was the worse day of my life.


	5. 2 years char info

2 years later character info

Character info  
Amber Alaina Blackmiranda_kerr_6-0-0-0x0-432x576  
Twin- Sirius  
Little brother- I got disowned  
Mum and dad- Disowned  
Friends- Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Lily, Molly, and Alice  
Crush- Remus Lupin  
Year- 3  
Likes- Reading, Writing, pranking and Singing  
Animagus- Gray Wolf  
Looks- Blue eyes and brown hair  
Pet- Phoenix Named Firestar (warriors name)  
info- After we got Disowned we moved into the Potters House. James' Parents treat us like family. I'm the only Marauder that knows Remus is a werewolf in 2nd year I followed him and saw him transform so I transformed into my animagus and helped him, so he is the only one to know I'm an animagus.

Sirius Black500fullTwin- Amber  
Younger brother- I got disowned  
Mum and dad- Disowned  
Friends- Amber, Remus, Peter, James  
Crush- Lady's man  
Year- 3  
Likes Pranking  
Animagus- none yet  
Eyes- Grey  
Hair- Black  
After we got disowned we moved into the Potters House and we are welcomed there like family. I know my sister likes Remus and I also know they are keeping something secret so the next time they go out I'm going to follow.

James PotterTeenageJamesSiblings- None  
Parents-Mr. and Mrs. Potter  
Friends- Sirius, Amber, Remus, Peter  
Crush- Lily Evens  
Year- 3  
Likes- Pranking  
Animagus- none yet  
Hair- brown  
eyes- brown  
After Amber and Sirius got disowned they moved in with me and they are welcome to stay. I know Amber likes Remus and Remus likes Amber but they are hiding something from us so James and I are going to follow them next time

Remus LupinTeddyLupin Ignore the Teddy Lupin  
Siblings- None  
Parents- Mr. and Mrs. Lupin  
Friends- Amber, Sirius, James, and Peter  
Crush- Amber Black  
Year- 3  
Likes- Reading, Pranking  
Animagus- none i'm a werewolf  
eyes- Blue  
Hair- Brown  
I'm the only marauder to know Amber is an animagus and she helps me on full moons

Peter Pettigrew Young_Peter_PettigrewSiblings- none  
parents- Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew  
Friends- Amber, Remus, Sirius, and James  
Crush- none  
Year- 3  
Likes- Pranking, Cheese, and eating  
Animagus- none yet  
eyes- brown  
hair- blonde

Lily Evensale2Sibling- Petunia Evens  
Parents- Mr. and Mrs. Evens  
Friends- Amber, Molly, Alice, and Melene  
Crush- James Potter ( but wont admit it)  
Year- 3  
Likes- Reading  
eyes- Green  
hair- red


End file.
